Dare You to move
by Sakura.the.damned
Summary: Gilbert is a new German student in a American school. He's cool until he meets a girl name Maddie... which no one can see but him. PRUSSIAxFEM!CANADA
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE HETALIA CHARATER!

plz enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>I see it, that ring that you use to keep yourself safe...<strong>_

I walked into the school with my little brother but God wanted to fuck with me so he made myLITTLE brother taller then me, damnit. Well anyways Ludwig, my tall younger fucker, and the oh-so-awesome me Gilbert walked down the halls, we were new. Just two sexy, one more sexythen the other~ and i think you know who's more sexy~, german new students in an Amercanprivite school. I then started to do my awesome sexy strut which caught eye of some girls... and guys... well it's a good thing i'm bi. Little brother Ludwig rolls his eyes.

"what do you think yourdoing?"

"my sexy strut~"

"hmm... Gilbert."

"yes, tall fucker?"

"Where's Gilbird?"

"...GILBIRD!" I almost screamed, patting my head and body for the in search of the fat tweety.I was freaking out, I mean Gilbird was always there for me, he was my little buddy. I was on the edge of losing even more of my cool and cry untill...

"tweet.."

I heard my little buddy in a muffed sound. Gilbird tweets again. I stared at my brother. He was grinning but looking away with his hands behind his back.

"...GIVE ME GILBIRD!"

"heh, fine fine." He opens his hands and there was Gilbird, He flys to the top of my head. "fuck you, west!" I yell, storming away.

I passed the crowds and girls,gays, and guys. My mind was one track thinking about how I should restart my life in America. When suddenly dump into me. I hear a squeel and the sound of books hitting the floor. I look at who bumped into. My face turns bright red. A girl with bright pretty eyes, golden hair that's messily braided in piggy tails, and with the way she was on the floor and how I was i could see up her skirt. The chick had white panties with... candian flags? well either way my face was red as a tomato and i was holding back urges to steal her vital regions. She then leans up and starts patting the ground

"aw maple! where are my glasses." she said in almost a whisper.

I swear for one moment i saw this strange light ring on the ground around her, I shook my head and looked on the floor to see books then the chicks glasses.

"here." I hand them to her.

"t-thank you." she said.

She stumbles to pick up her books, So being the awesomely nice guy I am, i help the hottie to pick up her books. The I stand "um..." i rubs my cheek with my finger with red cheeks, "my name is Gilbird- I MEAN GILBERT!" I said hurriedly. I never been this way around a girl, i have no idea whats going on with me and this chick. She stares up at me.

"...you can see me?"

"uh...yeah."

"hmmm..." She looks down, i could tell she was thinking about that reply, "well... my name is Maddie... it's a pleasure to meet you..." She said shly. ., This chick was the cutest thing i ever saw. My vital region stealing sences were tingling like crazy. Once she had all her books and bows and walks away. I watched her walk off, smiling. After so, glowing in the moment, left to class.

I finally got to class and sat down and looked around. A tanned guy and a girly guy walks over, leaning on my desk.

"Hola, amigo~ my name is Antonio"

"And i am Francis~"

"we'd like you to join our group~"

I stared at them "why?"

"well we need a 3rd handsom guy in our group, amigo."

I smirk "what? you guys want a threesome?"

Franis grins "well~ i wo-" the spanish guy covers his mouth, "no, We're called the Bad Touch trio but to be a trio we need one more~ you fit the spot."

"hmmm...fine. My name is Gilbert." We laugh before they go to their seats for class to start. I was looking around then i see Maddie

_' there she is ' _i thought. I whisper to her "hiya, maddie~"

The teacher hits my desk with a ruler "Gilbert, don't start talking to yourself."

"i'm not... i'm talking to her." I point to Maddie. Maddie sighs and does a facepalm. The teacher

gives me a strange look "no one is there... i would normally send you and your imaginary friend out the class but since your new i'll give you a warning. Now please open your text book and read chapter 6.2." She said and return to her desk. I blink _' she didn't see her? ' _ithought. I wonder about her... Maddie... doesn't anyone see her...?


	2. Chapter 2

sorry it's kinda short. i just had to update it. well enjoy. Hetalia peoplez are not mine ^^

Chapter 2: Band aid

next chapter: Table for one!

* * *

><p>It was hot outside, West and the awesome Bad Touch Trio went to a park to play some football, yes <em>soccer<em> for you Americans. While Francis was trying to get _rough_ with West when he had the ball and the damn tomato lover was under a tree sleeping with a bottle of V8 next to him, So I was just standing there, quite awesomely if I do say so myself, thinking about Maddie again. Why was my mind filled with every little image of her, each cute little curl of her sandy blond hair, pretty shining eyes, god if I keep thinking this way I'm going get hard… then Francis is going be after me if he sees that. I shiver at the thought, don't get me wrong; Francis is good looking and shit but he's my buddy now so no. Now the image of her underwear went in my head, if I wasn't already drooling I'd be now. Gilbird started tweeting like crazy, "shh, birdy." I hushed him but… '_Why do I have a feeling like something hard is coming, maybe I am getting har-' _my train of thought broke when a fucking football, _soccer ball_, backhands in the face me like a pissed off pimp. I fall straight on my sexy ass, I was hoping I didn't get a broken nose along with my broken ass bone.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry, Gilbert. I was aiming for this French basturd." Ludwig sighs. I shake it off and touch my nose and look at my hand, There was blood, shit. I sighed until I heard that beautiful girl's voice behind me. She looked like a chibi… in other words… FUCKING CUTE. She wore a red beanie with her hair down, a red t-shit with a purple vest over it with a pair of faded blue jeans and black vans. She stares down at me with those god's gift of eyes, "um… a-are you okay, Gilbert? Your nose is bleeding…" I could tell she was blushing and I think I know why, at the moment I was shirtless because running makes people hot, damnit! I look at her "yeah, I'm fine, just got hit in the face with a soccer ball" (Prussia: happy, you Americans?)

"Oh no, that sucks!" She quickly drops to her knees and takes out a napkin and wipes the blood from my face. The worried look on her face was too much to bare, I wanted to jump on her and… well steal her vital regions. She then takes out a band aid and puts it on my nose "I-I don't know if it'll help but…" She whispers. I smiled and pats her head which causes a red face on her, so damn cute. I stood up "thanks, princess."

"P-princess?" She blinks up at me. I hold out my hand but is stopped by seeing the image of the glowing light ring around her _'w-what in hell is that?' _ I stared but the ring faded away. Maddie looks away "um well… b-bye!" She gets up and was about run off. But I grab her arm, "wait!...um…" I blushed. She looks at me "y-yes?" she asked. "I…I wanna know if you want… to get some lunch… n-not like a date or a-anything!" I said blushing. Maddie's face turned a bright red then she smiled "... I'd love too"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Hetalia charters

If anyone can name the songs Gilbert is singing in the car and tell me who their by, I'll send you through e-mail or some other site, fem!canada's POV of the last part of the last chapter of this story. So enjoy.

Chap 3: table for 1!

Next chap: rainy day confession

* * *

><p><strong>I can I see your true colors… leave that storm cloud that blocks that beautiful double rainbow you are…<strong>

"Well hello there, beautiful~ did it hurt when you fell? y'know, from heaven." I said in a flirt voice… I was practicing for me and Maddie's date- I mean not a date! Just two good friends going out to lunch together. I shake my head "should I flirt… and should I use a cheesy ass line like that?" I said to myself. Ludwig walks in "you getting ready for your date?" he smirked. "It's not a date!" I whined, blushing. Ludwig shrugs "Well I still think that Maddie girl talk about is still a piece of bullshit because I never seen her." "…" I stared at him 'why_ can't anyone but me see her…_' I sighed and started getting ready for the dat- hang out.

I jump into the piece of shit truck. I put my seat belt on and put my burnt CD in the car's CD player. I started to sing "mother fucker, I'm awesome! Dude no your not, don't lie. I'm awesome! I drive around in my mom's ride, A quarter of life gone by and I met all my friends on line, mother fucker I'm awesome~!" I sang. After track 1 of the awesome CD track 2 played "Just look at me~! I'm a leader~! I'm a winner~! And I'm cleaner~! 'cause I'm awesome~!" Finally after a few more tracks I got to Denny's where we would have lunch together (romantic, I know) and I looked around but no Maddie. I didn't sweat it, I awesomely walk into Denny's where I saw Maddie standing there, dressed so cute that it almost would give me a boner. My face reddens _'why does she have to be so damn cute…' _I thought before walking up to her, "oi, princess~ how are you" She blushed, "h-hi Gilbert…" she looked down with a red face. I smiled and went up to the desk with Maddie. "A table for two please." I said to the desk lady. She nods but looks around "is your date here yet, sir?"

"Wha-? Yeah, she's right here." I pointed to her. Maddie looked away "…."

I sighed, "Just get me a damn table, lady." She nods and sits us at a table next to the window. The awkward silence was being drown out the by rain that started outside. We stared out side at the rain. I turn away and look at her. The soft light from outside hit her face. My heart pounded from the beautiful sight, my eyes stare at her lovely lips. My urge to kiss her came but I held it back by biting my lower lip. A waiter walks up with the gay smile all waiters have, "hello, welcome to Denny's. What can I get you?" he asked. I look over at Maddie. "Water… two waters please." He nods and walks away. I look back at Maddie then cough "Ahem… uh, so Maddie… what's your family like?" I asked. She looks out the window "well… I have a mom… a dad… and a older brother… my brother's name is Francis…" she said with a sad look in her eyes. I wonder at the look of her sadness, "hey! I know Francis! He's a pretty rapist if ya' ask me." I said. Maddie giggles cutely, "Yeah, he was kinda like that with me even."

We laughed and carried on with small talk then the waiter comes back and gives me both of the glasses of water to me. I glared at him and give one glass to Maddie. He blinks "uh… well are you ready to order?" he asks. "I'm not going to eat, I'm not hungry." Maddie said. "we're not going to eat, we're just gonna have the water."

"we're?" the waiter states, "uh okay sure." He walks away to another table. "So… Gilbert…. Uh… are you a virgin?" she asked. I blush "psh! No... maybe….yes, I am…" I sighed. Maddie giggles, "don't have shame in it, Gilbert." After that we had a great talking and learning about each other. I paid for the water and I walked her outside. "I had a great time Gilbert. Good bye…" she waved and started to walk away in the rain. I stared from behind "…"


	4. Chapter 4

hello! coming close to the last chapter! don't worry, for those who like my story i'll make a new Hetalia fic. speaking of that, CAN SOME ANGEL OF PASTA GIVE ME A COUPLE AND/OR AN IDEA! im out after this story ; ;

ok so i hope you like this. I'm happy that it's kinda longer then the other chapters.

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR THE CHARACTERS!

Enjoy~

Chap 4: rainy day confessions

next chap: morning after (very short chapter! i'm gonna try my best to make it funny)

* * *

><p>I watched her walk away in the cold down pour. I stood there, my heart pounded so hard it felt it would burst out of my chest. I wanted to run over to her and hug her but my feet couldn't move so helplessly I stood there until she was out of my sight. <em>'So her brother is Francis...' <em> I thought before I got into my car and drove to Francis' house. I knocked on the door hurriedly and Francis opens the door "Hm? Gilbert, what are you doing here? Look at you, your soaked to the skin." He said to me, grabbing my arm to take me inside but before he could lay a finger on me I asked, "W-what happened to Maddie… Maddie, your sister…" Francis' eyes widen with a pain look, he looked up at the dark cloud sky "Ahh… Maddie…two year ago… she killed herself…"

I stared at him with a shocked look, "Maddie killed herself…?" Maddie… she always seemed so happy around me… She seemed like a happy girl, why would she…Francis takes me inside and gives me a towel to dry off with before he takes me to his room. In the room was the sweet scents of flowers coming from candles and also roses on the desk, there were two beds… I was guessing the other bed was Maddie's old bed. Francis sits on his bed and nods to me to sit on Maddie's, so I did. He rests his elbows on his knees with his arms hanging over each other, his head was down as he began to speak "Maddie… my little sister… well, she wasn't the happiest child on the way she grew up…" He sighed and looks at an old photo that hung on the wall, it was Francis when he looked around 13, He was surrounded by friends but in the background was Maddie alone… swinging on a swing set, "she was never seen… if anyone did happen to see her, they'd forget her name and awkwardly ask, She pretended that it didn't bother her… but… it truly made her sad…" He shut his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks and his voice choked "S-she didn't tell us… we didn't know… if we knew we would have…"

I stood up and slap him across the face so hard that he fell to the ground. I growled darkly at him, I could see the fear in his eyes, "bullshit! What kind of fucking brother are you! You don't need a sibling to tell you that their sad and on the verge of killing themselves!" I yelled, "If you truly were Maddie's brother and friend you would have notice her depression! You should have seen a sign she might have gave you!" I growl before looking down, "… The quiet people who reach out for help don't say anything… they try to show it… because it's… hard to say… 'Help me'… so…" I started to growl again, "If you really were her friend you would have saw it!" I yelled. Francis looked down; he knew I was right… He broke down crying. "I… Francis… I dare you to move the next time someone who you love needs help…" I said before I left into my truck. _'I dare you to move, Francis…I dare you too…'_

I drove around the city… I tried to find her… I tried to find Maddie, but I couldn't. I gave up and returned home. I sulked and walked in only to be scared shitless when I walk into my home and see Ludwig having butt sex with sissy Italian guy from school. "Hey lu- OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I blushed madly. "G-Gilbert! Your home!" My brother blushed even harder. Lil' Italy just smiled at him "oh hiya, Gilbert. How was your date?" I went from scared shitless to grinning "Kesesesesese~ I knew you were gay, Luddy~" I snicker. Ludwig growls and throws a bottle of strawberry favored lube at me, "GET OUT, GILBERT!" I ran outside away from the flying ass gel. I tried to open the door but Ludwig locked it quickly. I stood there glaring at the door until I hear moaning "ohh~" I twitch and go back into my truck to sleep for the night, but I still had trouble sleeping since I would still hear the pasta eater moaning. "ugh… this is gonna be a long night…"

* * *

><p>haha! to those who thought Maddie was a ghost. Good job, you were right ^^<p> 


	5. writer's note about ch 5

Note: holy fuck it's been awhile. Anyways I just went into my email today and I had a shit load reviews and favs on this old ass piece of shit I called a story. I decided you lovely people who some how liked this trash deserve an ending. I had let this story go but you guys seem to like it. It PAINED me to reread this story, like just it hurts... reading this thing I wrote like... I don't know, two years ago? Anyways I'm just telling you that I have improved in my writing, spelling, grammar, and how the characters really act. I've changed a lot in two years so trust me. If the ending seems off with the story, sorry, It's been super long and I forgot all about the details of this story. This ending is going to be nice and long. If it's not uploaded by tomorrow night then it will be Monday. If I forget someone messaged my forgetful ass. After the ending of this story is most likely I will be posting one-shots. Which may or may not become real stories. Well see you soon.

-S.T.D

((PS: Oh my god... Sakura The Damned... S.T.D... *face palm* well... deal with it. ))

((P.S.S: Haha, this note seems longer than my chapter xD))


	6. Chapter 5

Finally I find time to write this. The 2nd to last chapter. After I finish up my school work I'll be starting the final chapter of this story. Ps soon I will be changing my username. So be aware of that.

- Void (formally S.T.D)

I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters they all belong to the rightful owner Hima.

tw: suicide

chapter 6: Cold stone regrets

next/last chapter: Bridge to the Moon

* * *

><p>"Holy hell it's cold..." I rumbled as I rubbed my hands together. Winter was quite the time for lovers to cuddle, hold hands, all that jazz. It's been awhile since I've seen Maddie... After that date in the sticky summer rain and learning a secret of sorts, I've found out that she's dead. Maddie killed herself but I can see her, I wonder it's because she wants me to see her or... Well I don't know. Francis has been acting differently ever since I slapped him that one day. He's a lot more caring towards people then he once was, not saying he wasn't before but he really wants to make sure someone's okay. Other than that everything has been normal.<p>

The graveyard had a sad yet calming feeling to it. As I passed the tomb stones I thought to myself about Maddie, if she was alive if things would be different. Truthfully I don't know how I feel about the fact that I had a date with a ghost, no wonder that waitress eyed me oddly. Anyways, today is Maddie's birthday, since her spirit is no where to be found I decided to visit her grave.

A thin layer of snow crunched beneath my feet as I stepped in front of Maddie's grave. There was already flowers and a card, I'm guessing Francis was already here today. Sitting down I place the flower I bought down next to the card. I take a deep breath and just sit there, wiping the frost from the stone.

I'm not sure how long pasted but at some point I started talking to the stone as if Maddie was there. "Oi, princess, I'm going to read this for you, 'Kay?" I smiled and picked up the card and opened it. "This is going to be good, yeah? People tell me I have an awesome voice! I should be a show host or something!" Grinning and snickering I laugh to myself before calming down and clearing my throat... Then I begin to read. "Dear Maddie, this is hard for me to say but I am so sorry I was barely there for you. Mom, dad, and me... We are so sorry. We all figured you were fine, you never showed signs of depression. I thought you were just the anti-social type but I was wrong, being alone wasn't your choice. I am sorry, truly I am. But my dear sister, did that dream you have come true? I hope you are a big beautiful moon to a planet that will stare at you in awe forever. I love you, little Maddie. Love, Francis."

I placed the card back down. "... A moon, eh? Why is tha-" I cut myself off when my eyes met with the golden blonde hair of a beautiful ghost. "Maddie..." I whisper to the back of her head. She sniffled "Thank you for reading that, Gilbert... " her body turns to me, it was different now, it was clearer in a way, fading. I quickly pick myself up from the ground "Maddie!" I yell with happiness, throwing my body over the stone to hug her but I went through her. I hit a pile of snow and peer up at her. She looked terrified as she clutched her chest "Oh god..."

"Maddie what's wrong?"

"I'm fading... It's finally happening."

"What..." My red eyes kept peering at the pretty spirit. Maddie had a bittersweet look on her face. "I've been watching you, Gilbert... My brother is a better person now... My family is finally truly grieving... They came to visit me for the first time since I died!..."

"You mean since you killed yourself." Standing my eyes hardened slightly. Her teary eyes shined through the glasses "It was a mistake..." I was confused.

A little way down there was a bench that I sat down, Maddie kept standing. "So what do you mean your suicide was a mistake?" I asked, still clearly confused. Maddie's bittersweet look shifted into a regretful look "Well... I was standing on the outside railing of the bridge when it was raining, I was ready to jump but... I started thinking... Is my life worth making people see me for once, for them to remember me?... I tried getting back onto the bridge. I slipped and fell in... I died alone and in cold water, filled with fear and regret." She smiled slightly, "But even my death didn't change anything, very soon I was forgotten once again... After I figured out I was a ghost I haunted my brother... In hope he would change in a way... See if my death would affect anyone... But no..." Shaking her head side to side her hair slowly moved and floated in a way. "But now that your family is changing and grieving... Your getting what you originally wanted... Your soul is starting to move on?" Dots connected in my brain. "Yes... I can feel myself getting weaker... I think I can finally start to move on... but Gilbert... you need to help me with something."


End file.
